


Waiting to Fall

by Digitalwave



Series: Can You hear Me Now? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to lose everything to gain the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> Spoilers: Up through AHBL, Part 2  
> Title, Author and URL of the original story: delphinapterus – [**Voices Over the Phone**](http://delphinapterus.livejournal.com/27568.html) (Bobby POV) & [**Who Can Afford It?**](http://delphinapterus.livejournal.com/19115.html) (Sam POV)  
>  Note: This art is based on my remix of both of the related stories


End file.
